This invention relates to drumsticks. More particularly, the invention relates to a unique brush type drumstick which can be utilized to achieve new percussive effects on a drum.
There have been in the past essentially two types of drumsticks--the stick type and the brush type. Typically, the stick type drumstick is elongated and made of wood. It is generally cylindrical in shape and tapered near both ends. At one of the tapered ends there is a ball-like head. By beating the ball-like head on a drum or other percussion instrument, a percussive sound is achieved. The brush type drumstick is also elongated, but shorter than the typical stick type drumstick. The brush type drumstick ordinarily has thin metal wire filaments which are secured to one end of a tubular handle. The wire filaments, which are pliable and not stiff, are utilized to achieve a sweeping sound on the percussion instrument. Some brush type drumsticks also use thin pliable nylon filaments in an attempt to simulate the sweeping sound of the wire brushes.
In the past, these two types of drumsticks were sufficient. If a percussive sound was desired, the stick was used. If a sweeping sound was desired, the brush was used. In certain circumstances, the typical brush type drumstick could be used to produce a percussive sound on a drum or cymbal. However, the sound produced was weak. A strong, full and fleshy sound could not be produced. To even approach a full and fleshy sound, a musician had to exert a great amount of effort beating the brushes on the drum. In addition to the strain on the musician, the stress of beating the brushes on the drum caused a strain on the brushes, which were designed for a sweeping motion and not beating. The brushes would break easily, sometimes in the midst of a performance. Furthermore, even despite all the effort, the sound produced was thin and weak. This is a particular problem in recording since the percussive sound must be overdubbed or amplified in order to produce a desired strong percussive sound.
In addition, the brush type drumsticks are not suited for use in playing complicated and rapid percussion techniques. Unlike an ordinary stick, the ordinary brush is unbalanced. A brush type drumstick typically has an extended tubular-shaped handle which holds short thin pliable metal wire or nylon filaments. Since the handle weight per unit length is heavier than the wire or nylon filaments weight per unit length, the brush is unbalanced along its length and difficult to manipulate when playing percussion techniques.